russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Nora out, Vilma in
Manila Standard, Wednesday, February 25, 1987 (page 12) SUPERSTAR is out; Vilma! and The Sharon Cuneta Show are in. This is according to the latest PSRC survey of the top 20 shwos for January. Topping the list in the once-a-week evening programs is Ramon Revilla Blockbuster sa PPP on Channel 13 with a rating 51.7 percent. From the top 20 programs in the same survey, fifteen are also top placers in December with four previous top raters (The Sharon Cuneta Show, Weekend Thriller, Viva Box Office and Barrio Balimbing) returning to the chart and one new program (Blockbuster Action Movies). Channel 13 is number one with the biggest number of top-rated shows (11) followed by GMA-7 and RPN-9 with four (4) biggies apiece and PTV-4 with one program. The other top 20 shows according to rank are as follows: Goin' Bananas (13), 50.7 percent; See True (7), 74.8 percent, FPJ sa GMA, (7), 39.7 percent; Scoop (13), 38.1 percent; John en Marsha, (9), 36.9 percent; Eh! Kasi Babae, (13), 36 percent; The Sharon Cuneta Show, (13), 35.8 percent; Chicks to Chicks, (13), 34.7 percent; Iskul Bukol, (13), 27.6 percent; Weekend Thriller, (4), 27.5 percent; Viva Box Office Hits, (13), 27 percent; Vilma!, (7), 26.3 percent; Ang Bagong Kampeon '87, (9), 25.8 percent; T.O.D.A.S., (13), 23.2 percent; Manok ni San Pedro, (9), 2.9 percent; Blockbuster Action Movie, (13), 2.7 percent; Ang Panday, (9), 22.9 percent; Barrio Balimbing, (13), 22.5 percent; and Street Hawk, (7), 22 percent. A look at these programs should give us what to expect in local television. Obviously, the channel to beat is IBC-13 with GMA-7 and RPN-9, a far second. And should ABS-CBN make good its word to challenge the "Pinoy station," it is safe to say the way things are going -- that the newly-resurrected TV would find 7 and 9 easily beatable. There will be a mad scramble for new local shows as seen from the kind of top raters: 17 out of 20 or 85 percent are local productions. Only three imports managed to land on the elite list, two of them of the full-length movie genre: Weekend Thriller and Blockbuster Action Movie. Sitcoms will continue to dominate TV programming (there are eight among the top 17). All will feature popular movie personalities. Musical/variety programs will be a strong second. Expect, also, a few shows to shift channels. The trend has already been started by Chika Chika Chicks (formerly Chicks to Chicks of IBC-13 now on Channel 2) and will be followed by a few more others, according to well placed sources. With See-True and Scoop managing to land on the top 10 list almost consistently it is not surprising that another talk shows on entertainment will likewise try for a spot. It will be a toss-up between Showbiz na Showbiz (reportedly soon on Channel 13) and Humor, Facts and Rumor of ABS-CBN-2 with Chanda Romero, Alfie Lorenzo and Janice Jurado''.'' Three programs feature Pilipino blockbusters: Ramon Revilla sa PPP, FPJ sa GMA and Viva Box Office. Channel 7 makes a bid for a fourth program in Sinemax, which returns to the TV screens with a Rudy Fernanadez movie festival every Friday evening. With these possibilities to look forward to, the next few weeks should prove interesting viewing.